Sedna
The magnus town. It has a very distinct look reminiscent of clay. It is never stated on which island Sedna exists but its look and general strangeness would lead some to speculate it lies within Mira. It isn't known for sure whether or not Sedna is even located in the sky, as it's never implied that other residents of the Baten Kaitos world are unable to use the transportational powers found within Blue Save Flowers. Along with the last magnus nescessary for this sidequest, Sedna Light, there is a Letter describing what happened to the town: "Previous Mayor of Sedna: Our town was destroyed at the hands of a wizard calling himself Wiseman. But we would not give him this, Sedna's cherished symbol. Though nothing more than a simple decoration hung from the town center's tree during festivals, this ornament bears witness to the truth: our town existed once, shining in its own corner of the world. I seal it away here, to await the day Sedna sees its next festival. - The 87th Mayor of Sedna." Sedna Magnus Location *Sedna Bridge - Defeat the Sandfeeder *Sedna Mailbox - Naos, stuck in a globe in Seph's room. *Sedna Toadstones 1 - First enemy to the left in Lava Caves *Sedna House 1 - Defeat Lord of Lava Caves *Sedna Flower Bed - Give Eau de Mouche to Celeb Lady in Sheliak *Sedna Bluefruit Tree - Defeat Bar-Mool on Celestial River *Sedna Monument - Ladekahn's throne in Elnath *Sedna Peach Tree - chest in Cloudvents *Sedna Beanstalk - The two flying kids arguing in Cujam's west end; or the shining spot on the ground in Cujam, after the town is deserted *Sedna Fence - Take 3 Chronic Fatigue from bartender in Pherkad Pub *Sedna Weathervane - talk to fantail in the barn in Celebrai *Sedna Fern - chest in far-left screen, Moonguile Forest *Sedna House 2 - Chest in lord Rodolfo's roof *Sedna Ebonstone Sculpture - fight turtle enemy in Holoholo Jungle *Sedna Mill House - Buy in Komo Mai shop *Sedna Waterwheel - win from guy in Sedna Mill House *Sedna Pow House - give Holoholo Fruit to Oliphant in Opu *Sedna Windmill - Chest in Celestial Tree roots *Sedna Orange Tree - Chest in Atria. *Sedna Pier - rade mask guy Mtn. Apple Wine and draw magna essence from Ancient Mask on right to create a path to the chest *Sedna Toadstones 2 - Buy in Algoreb Shop *Sedna Odd Sculpture - Complete Sedna Immigration Side Quest *Sedna Main Gate - in chest in pit with Saber Dragon, Nekkar *Sedna House 3 - interrupt bather in bath-house, Vega *Sedna Well - defeat Lanocaulis, far-left screen, in Matar Highlands *Sedna Light -sealed chest in Endmost Bethel. Unlocked afterall the other Sedna Magnus have been found and restored to the town Immigrants *Girl in doctor's house in Sheratan *Girl in laundry/well room in Pherkad *Man sitting on the left side of the port screen in Sheliak (he'sjust been dumped by his girl) *Man sitting on the left bench in the room with the fantail ducks in Komo Mai *Girl standing top/right outside in Gemma Village. Rewards *Rainbow Fruit *Migraine Mirror *Moon-Shaped Earring *Star-Shaped Earring *Sword-Shaped Earring Category:Town Locations Category:Locations Category:Origins Major Quests